


The Ericsinners

by Scouter18



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, For the most part, Friendship, Multi, Non-Apocolypse, Violence, bad language, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scouter18/pseuds/Scouter18
Summary: They were the cast-off of their town, a gang of misunderstood misfits who lived to cause mayhem. They were just kids who had suffered unnecessary Tragedy.But when they meet some one new, someone who has walked through hell and back and came back out with a grin on their face and a spirit stronger than steel, their lives are changed. she changed all of them.





	The Ericsinners

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

_Coming to the park whilst the snow fell in the middle of one of the coldest winters she had ever experienced probably wasn't the best idea Violet had, but she just needed to be out of the house. The park was where she went to get away from everything and get a bit of peace and quiet since people didn't really bring their kids here much, especially in this cold weather._

_She had just wanted to get out, away from home. Ever since her grandmother died, thing had been really tense at home lately. Her mother often wouldn't look at her for very long and whenever she tried to talk to her, she always seemed too busy for Violet. And that was when she was actually home._

_Her father had also been coming around more, though not in the way she had hoped. He would randomly show up in the evenings or late at night, banging and kicking at the front door demanding that he be let inside. The shouting scared Violet, whenever it happen she would go upstairs to her room and sit beside her bed and wait for him to stop. Sometimes her mother would answer the door and start yelling back at him. This would go on for a while until he eventually got bored or her mother threatened to called the police but she has only had to make good on that threat once._

_Her mother had left for work again early, leaving just before violet finished her breakfast. This meant she had to walk to the bus stop by herself and go to school. When she was done for the day and got home, the house was still empty. Now that her grandmother was gone, she didn't have anyone else to watch her while her mother was at work. This meant she now had to stay at home alone until around seven o'clock, when her mother's last shift was done._

_Normally Violet enjoyed the quiet. Once she got home she would usually just put on the TV and watch whatever cartoons were on until she got hunger, the she would put herself something in the microwave to eat. But lately, the quiet had been making her feel very uncomfortable, even the background noise of the TV didn't help._

_It eventually got so unbearable in the house that she turned of the TV, put her coat and snow hat back on, locked the door and made her way to the nearest park._

_And now here she was, gently swinging on the swing set as she watch what few cars were out drive right on by, just letting her mind wonder._

_Getting out of the house did help a little bit with the uncomfortable feeling in her chest, but now she was feeling much colder. It was the middle of winter and snow had being battering the town of Charlottesville heavier then ever before. Right now, the snow was only falling lightly, so it wasn't all bad._

_Some time later, Violet's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a young voice calling out to her from a distance_

“ _Hey, Violet!”_

_Violet turned her head only to find three kids, two girls and a boy, standing by the fence outside the park._

_These three kids she knew all to well. The two girls were each other's mirror image, what with them being identical twins, both with bright ginger hair that reached all the way down their back. The difference being that one of the wore her hair in a low pony tail that was flipped over her shoulder from underneath the hood of her mint green coat parker. Her name was Minerva, or Minnie for short._

_The other twin was named Sophie. She wore her hair down and freely, hidden beneath the back of light grey coat. She had been the one to call out to Violet, waving her arms in the air in an over the top effort to be noticed by the blonde. That was just like her, being dramatic in the best of ways._

_And last but not least was her only guy friend, Louis. he was probably the biggest dork that she had ever met, with his happy-go-lucky personality and ability to always make her laugh. He had a need to be the centre of attention most of the time but not in a rude way, more so that he just liked making everyone laugh, most of the time at his expense. Still, he was fun to hang out with._

_Violet lifted her hand to give them a weak wave, watching them make there way over to the gate so they could come in._

_The minute three other children reached Violet, Louis made himself comfortable on the swing next to her, kicking his legs against the ground to gain more momentum. Sophie and Minerva took their places beside Violet on either side of her, both leaning against the metal post._

“ _What are you doing out here?” asked Sophie._

“ _Not much,” Said Violet, “I just needed to get out of the house. This seemed like a good place to hang out.”_

“ _I the cold? That's crazy.”_

_She just shrugged in response. The twin knew that she wasn't the chatty type so they have learned to interpret what wants to say through her body language. They could all see that Violet wasn't in the best of moods right about now and could do with a bit of cheering up._

_All three of them looked to each other, trying to figure out the best way to cheer their blonde friend up. Luckily, Louis seemed to have figured out just what to do._

_With one final swing, Louise pushed himself off the swing and landed in a crouching position. He turned back to Violet, offering her his hand. “We were just gonna head to Minnie and Sophie's house. Their mum is making cookies and hot chocolate. You should come with us.”_

_That sounded nice. It was much better than being out here in the freezing cold. Plus, she was always welcome at the twin's house._

“ _Sure, why not.” Said Violet as she pushed herself up off the swing set. Now with one extra, the group made their way out of the park towards the sweet promise of warmth, sugar and chocolate._

_Minnie turned to look at Violet, her face suddenly taking on a worried expression._

“ _Hey, how have you been doing lately? I've noticed you've been a little off since the funeral. Was it bad?” she asked._

_Violet just shrugged in response. “I dunno. Mum said that I'm gonna start seeing a therapist at some point. She said that it would help me with what happened with my grandma.”_

_Violet still didn't know what to make of her grandmother's death. What was an eleven year old girl meant to think or feel when the woman who was basically their only care taker walk into the same room as them with a loaded rifle and shoot themselves in the chest right in front of her._

_Maybe it was her reaction that had her mother worried. But she didn't know what to do at the time. Her grandmother had been acting off for such a long time that she was just use to it by that point. What was any different from her grandmother sitting there practically dead on the inside and actually dead._

_Maybe it was a good idea that she talk to someone, she wasn't sure. All she knew is that she was just once again being left to be anyone else's problem but her parents._

_She was beginning to get sick of it._

'Still,' _she thought to herself,_ 'at least I have them.' _Even throughout all the turmoil that made up her life, she would always be able to rely on her closest friends to stick with her._

_And that was enough for now_

 

* * *

 

_(six years later)_

“Hey sweet pea, think you can give me a hand with?”

Clementine turned around to find her adoptive father, Lee Everett, struggling through the door with an armful of loaded boxes that piled up almost past his head. Trailing behind him was a young boy, about five years old, carrying his own box. Not as heavy as the three Lee seemed to somehow manage up until now, but he was still helping.

She walked over to Lee and took two of the three boxes he had been carrying, the two of them fitting just under her chin. This way she could carry they without any risk off dropping them. “I got it Lee.” she said as she follow the older man to the living room, the temporary dumping ground for all their unpacked belongings.

Once the three of them put the respective cargo down, Clementine turned to the little boy. “Hey AJ, could you do me a favour and grab two water bottles from the fridge. Me and Lee could do with something to drink right now.” she said.

“Sure thing, Clem.” and was that, he practically skipped to the kitchen.

Clementine had to laugh at that. No matter what he did, AJ would always find some way to make her laugh, even when he wasn't trying.

Clementine looked around at the complete mess that was their living room. It had been like this for the past few days whilst they were busy trying to move all of there stuff into the new house. She couldn't believe they even had this much to begin with. It seemed to have just materialized out of thin air, since she's never seen this much of it back in their old place.

They had originally lived just outside of Macon, back in in Georgia. Lee used to be a professor down at the University of Georgia, teaching history classes. His favourite part of History was the American civil war, which Clementine found a little bit strange when she was younger. However, a couple of months back Lee had told her that he wasn't happy teaching at the University any more. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy teaching any more, but Lee had been feeling that maybe it was time for a change in life. That maybe a change in scenery would do them all some good.

Lee talked it over with Clementine before deciding anything. He said that he wasn't rushing in to anything that she wasn't comfortable with and wanted to hear what she thought about it, that he wanted to do what was best for her and AJ. Clementine was surprised that he would consult with her on such big plans but was grateful that he seemed to valued her opinion so highly.

It was a pretty big decision. That would have to uproot their entire lives and start over again in some place new.

The more that Clementine thought about it, the more appealing the idea became. Clementine didn't have what most people would call a stable childhood, she had lost her parents when she was only eight and had been moved around the foster care system since. While it may not have been all bad, since being a foster child was how she met Lee and eventually ended up in his permanent care, she had still had her fair share of troubles and traumas as a result of being place into foster homes. But that's a story meant for another time.

But now she had Lee again, and now she had AJ too. So maybe now was the best time to start over somewhere new.

She talked it over with Lee, telling him that she agreed with him.

So that's when they made the decision that they were gonna move. Out of Macon, and maybe even out of Georgia.

After that he started looking into other jobs, trying to find anywhere that was looking for a good history teacher. After nearly two months of searching online he found one that seemed to fit the bill.

A good paying job teaching at a Private high school up in Charlottesville, Virginia. They called it Ericson's High school for the gifted.

It was the perfect opportunity. After getting into contact with the school about the job vacancy, the principle seemed more than happy to set something for Lee. Whilst he was busy dealing with that, she was busy with school work, baseball practice. She also offered to explaining to AJ that they were gonna be moving again. Only this time, they were gonna stick with Lee and that this move was gonna be permanent. He seemed to be okay with it when she told him, then again he was okay with anything as long as Clementine thought it was for the best.

It was kind of funny when she thought about it. Despite only being eleven years old than AJ, the little boy looked up to her like a mother more than a sister.

Lee eventually told them that the headmaster was more than happy to give Lee the job and that he could start working once the summer was up and all the kids were back in school. That gave them about six and a half months to look for a place to live.

It got pretty hectic after that. It took a while to find somewhere decent to live but Lee eventually found a place up for sale. A two story house with three bedrooms, a back garden and it wasn't all that far from the school. It was the ideal place for them to call home.

After that, it was just a simple matter of waiting. And now they were finally here, surrounded by boxes and unbuild furniture in their new home, trying to sort through everything.

It would probably take at least another two days, three at the most, before the house would start to looking habitable.

Just then, AJ came running back in with the water bottles. He handed one bottle to her before giving the last one to Lee. Both of the unscrewed the cap of and gulped down the cold refreshment.

“Ahhh,” said Lee, “That's better.”

“Is there any more stuff that needs to be brought in?” asked AJ.

Lee thought for a minute, rubbing his gin. Then his face lit up in recondition. “Actually, I think there's only one last box of yours that needs to be brought in. I left it in the garage, near the back.

Clementine nodded in confirmation, making her way outside. The garage has been where most of there stuff had been stored while they set up the rest of the house. The past couple of days had been dedicated to setting up furniture and decorating. Now that that had all been set up, they could get to work on moving in the minor staff like clothes, smaller furniture and other bits and pieces to start making the house feel a bit more homey.

As Clementine made her way to the back of the garage, she could see the box that Lee had been talking about. A Cardboard box with black writing on it, reading 'Clementines: Photographs'.

As she went to pick it up, she notice that the box tops had come undone slightly, revealing the contents inside. Out of curiosity, she opened the box fully. Inside were photos of her and other people she had met throughout her life, collected over the past decade.

She notice one particular photo laying of the side in the top right corner. She picked it up to look at it and what she found made her smile.

It was an old Polaroid of her and Lee. She was about eight at the time and had not long been in his care. It was the day that he had took her to her very first baseball game. Both of them were in front of the stadium with her standing in a baseball jersey just a tad to big for her while Lee crouched down to be on her level. Both of them were smiling, looking like they didn't have a care in the world.

As clementine looked at the photo and reminisced, she couldn't help the immense feeling of gratitude and love that welled up inside her.

' _It's good to be home._ ' she thought to her self.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was fun! I'll be working on the next three chapter so expect an update within the next week or so. Leave any helpful feed back and see you all later!


End file.
